Life As They Knew It
by Coexist
Summary: A story of a small-town vampire boy, who finds love from half-way across the country, in the arms of his kind's greatest enemy...an Angel. How will this work out for them? Read on and find out!
1. A Friendly Phone Call

_**Life As They Knew It**_

_**A Friendly Phone Call**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Wanna call?" She asked with a hint of pleading and amusement in her voice. "Uh…ok." And with that, Vlad dialed in his girlfriend's number, and waited. _Ring ring, ring ring._ "Hello?" She answered, satisfied her boyfriend complied. "Hey…why'd you wanna call exactly?" "I got bored. Wanna talk to Jessica?" "….Sure?" "Ok, hang on!" And so he did as he was asked, and waited. All that could be heard from his side was a bunch of mumbling and gibberish. Then a foreign voice made its way into Vlad's ear. "Hello? Hehehe" "Hello….?" "Hey, it's Jessica!" "Um…hi." The entire conversation from then on was a bunch of ridiculous questions and statements, so Vlad decided to let the girls have their fun and proceeded to his video game, _the legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess._ He was a game nerd, and he was proud of it. Soon after, yet another voice could be heard. "Hello….?" But something was different. Strange. Vlad seemed to be attracted to this voice, drawn to it…but oh well. With a shrug, he decided to talk to this newcomer to the conversation. Vlad eventually found out the name of this mysterious voice, that name being Meredith. _Meredith…nice name. _Vlad thought to himself. Nothing all that important went on between them, other than the occasional "What's your favorite color?" or "Any hobbies?" Although he didn't know her that well, Meredith seemed like a nice girl to Vlad. Like the intro to _Napoleon Dynamite, _Vlad could tell that they were gonna be friends. He mentally kicked himself for that one.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

First chapter…sorry it was so short, couldn't think of anything. I promise chapter two will have a whole lot more. R&R, thanks!


	2. Friend Request Accepted

_**Life As They Knew It**_

_**Friend Request Accepted**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_A friend request from…Meredith? _ There it was in plain sight. The girl Vlad had never met in his entire life, only spoken too once, was friending him. He didn't know why, but it didn't matter. If the girl wanted to be friends, they could be. _Accept friend request._ And like that, Vlad was talking to two girls at once. His girlfriend on a children's website called _ROBLOX _and her friend on Facebook. Life was good today. Two women talking to him at once (a first, by the way), and some _Led Zeppelin _to rock out too. He liked-no, LOVED his girlfriend-but he couldn't deny it any longer. She was boring him. So with a false _brb_, he moved on to his new friend. Their conversation, surprisingly, was heading somewhere. They talked about all sorts of things, from music to sports, school to personal information. But being the immature twelve-year-old he was, Vlad couldn't actually hold up an adult conversation for long. Meredith, however, didn't seem to mind. Actually, she thought it was cute how small and innocent Vlad was. But she could only handle innocent to a certain degree. Spontaneously out bursting in Lynrd Skynrd's Sweet Home Alabama wasn't what Meredith defined as "normal first-conversation behavior". But then, that made Vlad unique. And she liked unique. "Aww do you really have to go? :'(" "I'm sorry :'(" "Ttyl? :'(" "Mhm :'(" "Byee :'(" "Byee :'(" And with that, Vladimir logged off Facebook, and returned to his rather impatient girlfriend. No way could Vlad get himself out of this one…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

How Vlad and his girlfriend met is an ironic little tale. It begins with Vlad, and his best friend Henry, playing around on ROBLOX. At this time Vlad was fairly new at the children's website, so he didn't have many friends. And this particular day he was rather miffed. At what, who knows.

"C'mon dude, go find us a spaceship." Instructed Henry. "Sure, whatever..." Grumbled a very angry Vladimir. Elsewhere, a few innocent 8 year olds were having some fun with themselves. Vlad wouldn't allow this. "I'm mastercheif!" Proclaimed one of the children. "I'm in star wars!" Exclaimed another. "Will both of you just SHUT UP! Ugh morons!" Very angry indeed. "Hey that wasn't nice! Take it back!" Demanded Vladimir's future girlfriend, or "Kleet", on ROBLOX. "Shut up Kleet -_-" Was Vlad's rather rude reply. "Excuse me? Did you just tell me to shut up?" "No, I told you to climb a tree. Nimrod." "Ohh snap XD" Said Henry. "Your rude! You need to learn some manners!" "Look, I don't have time for stupid-ass little eight year olds like you bothering me. Now just leave me alone!" "I'm not 8…I bet I'm older than you." "Oh yea? How old?" "Fourteen." Kleet declared with an I-obviously-won attitude. "And you?" "…twelve." Vlad said, defeated. Shortly after some conversation, everyone had cleared out of the game, save for Henry, Kleet, and Vladimir. Henry was off doing something with a spaceship, while Vladimir and Kleet talked. At some point during the conversation, either Vlad or Kleet had stepped too close, and upon realization, they both became flustered and embarrassed. Then, as if on cue, Henry burst into the scene with a rocket, and the awkward cleared up within seconds.

Eventually Vladimir and Kleet became close friends. They visited each other online as often as possible, talked about anything and everything, and even became comfortable enough to start texting. Everything was normal, until one particular date on ROBLOX….

"And he left, and never came back..." "Aw I'm sorry to hear that…you ok?" "Yea I'll be fine…so what did you wanna ask me, Vlad?" "I…wanted to know if…you…" "If I….?" "….would…go out…with me…" "You mean like a roblox thing?" "Yea" Although, Vlad wanted it to be more than just a "Roblox thing". But Kleet didn't have to know that…not yet anyway. And with a simple yet anticipated "yes" from Kleet, they were now a couple..on roblox anyway. But that was good enough for Vlad.

From then on, Vlad and Kleet went on several dates, called each other, and lived their lives happily. Sure they had little bouts and differences, but most couples do. Although, this was Vlad's first real relationship. After all, he had only dated two girls before Kleet. But that was neither here nor there. And Vlad liked this girl so much that, against all will, he began to fall madly in love with her. And so, as time flew on, the seed of love blossomed between these two souls.

But as first loves usually do, this one crashed and burned. But that's a long while from where Vlad is now. And as for Henry, well, he did what he does best. Waited in Vladimir's shadow, and when one of Vlad's girlfriends was out in the open, he sprang. Unbeknownst to Vladimir, Kleet was having a little affair with Vlad's friend Henry. But it only lasted about a day or two. And this resulted in Henry's everlasting hatred of Kleet. Whenever she was brought up, Vladimir wouldn't hear the end of how "crazy she is", or how "ugly she was". Honestly, it annoyed Vlad. But that was how Henry was, and it wasn't anything new. So Vlad simply learned to ignore it and move on with his life, like he does with all petty problems.

Vlad came to learn something new about his love interest. She was Autistic. Sure this was a surprise to Vladimir, but it wasn't anything that caused him to love her any less. Though he never really understood what Autism really was. All he knew was that it had something to do with repetition. But oh well. Vladimir could deal with it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Sing!" "No why?" "Please? Just one song c'mon!" "*Sigh* fine. One song." As pathetic as it seems, this was usually what happened when Vlad didn't want to do something he was told. But it happened anyway. With the click of _Send Video_, _Record_ and a deep breath, Vlad began to sing his heart out. "Alright! Now listen baby! You don't care for me, I don't-a care about that! I have only one burnin' desire, let me stand next to ya fire…"

And there's the second chapter. Its 1:00 in the morning and I'm tired, so you better have enjoyed this -_- hehe nah I'm yankin y'all. Constructive criticism is wanted, accepted, and appreciated! R&R, thanks for reading!


End file.
